Wanderer, Swordsman, Marksmen
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy is betrayed by those at Camp and leaves nobody could find him in 8 years. After getting the blessings of Hades, Hestia, Hera, Hephaestus and Apollo. Because of the son of Zeus, Brett and his half brother Dale. But Demigods keep turning up at the camps. When one day Artemis, Athena and some of the seven are giving a clue by a new saved Demigod about the Underground Demigod com
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Percy is betrayed by those at Camp and leaves nobody could find him in 8 years. After getting the blessings of Hades, Hestia, Hera, Hephaestus and Apollo. Because of the son of Zeus, Brett and his half brother Dale. But Demigods keep turning up at the camps. When one day Artemis, Athena and some of the seven are giving a clue by a new saved Demigod about the Underground Demigod community. Will they find the answers they seek?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Percy was having a bad few months. First two knew demigods turned up on the border with a horde of monsters following them. Percy had heard the cries of them and rushed to help they with Clarisse and Annabeth.

"Ares Cabin! Make march to the boundary prepare to engage!" Percy yells, "Apollo Cabin prepare to receive wounded!"

They arrives at the border where two teens where trying to hold of Hellhounds and Cyclopes. Percy immediately goes into battle with the Ares Cabin and Annabeth by his side. Percy cuts down the monsters nearest the two boys. Saving their lives as the Hellhound was going in for the kill. Percy pushed them out of the way. And cut done the Hellhound soon all the monsters had been destroyed.

Percy looked to see the two boys unconscious on the ground from where he shoved them.

"WILL!" Percy yells

Will Solace and the Apollo Cabin had come out and start treating the two new demigods. Percy helped the Apollo cabin members get them to the infirmary and went to tell Chiron what was going on.

"Chiron we found two demigods at the border they were tailed by a lot of monsters", Percy explains to the Centaur

"They must be very powerful then. Where are they now?" Chiron asks

"They are in the infirmary unconscious", Percy replies

The two boys woke up three days later. They were called Brett Smart and Dale Smart. They were playing capture the flag. When at the end of the game after Percy had disarmed Dale and Brett two symbols appeared above them.  
"All hail Brett Smart son of Zeus, King of the Gods, God of the Sky, Weather, Kingship. Honour, Justice, Rain and Lightning. All Hail Dale Smart, Son of Poseidon, King of Atlantis, God of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods and Horses!" Chiron says

Percy couldn't believe it he had a half-brother. His new half-brother had the same mother as the new son of Zeus.

Things started to change around the camp. People started turning on him. It started with the New Campers. All of them believing the lies coming out of Brett and Dale who had decided to gang up on Percy. Percy ignored them as he could because he had friends and a girlfriend.

But suddenly the Veteran Campers started to turn on him. Katie and Miranda from the Demeter Cabin first, the Strolls next with Hermes Cabin but Chris, Ares Cabin but Clarisse next, Apollo Cabin by Kayla Knowles next, Aphrodite Cabin next including Piper, Dionysus Cabin, Hephaestus Cabin including Leo, and then the Athena Cabin but Annabeth. Plus Grover who also yelled at him and broke the empathy link.

Percy was slowly being pulled down. He was trying to help Annabeth on the city Design for New Athens it was all he could do at the moment. He soon he felt Annabeth pulling away from him. Percy had went into the city on day and got an engagement ring for Annabeth made and returned to camp later that day. He went looking for Annabeth and when he found her on the beach made his heart shatter. She was there making out with his Half-Brother Dale.

"What the hell Annabeth!?" Percy asks

"Percy!" Annabeth, "I was going to tell you. You where being very selfish and rude to everyone. So I know we can't be together. I was going to break up with you today"

"I think you already did that", Percy says and drops the ring

He runs into the forest and cries out in heartbreak and grief. Suddenly he felt physical pain go through him and he saw Brett was standing over him with his sword covered in his blood. Dale was just joining them.  
"We are going to show you, you will always be unworthy", Brett hiss

Percy was in too much pain to draw his sword. He felt more pain before it went black…

* * *

Percy groans his whole body was aching. And he was in so much pain.

"Cousin can you hear me ok?" a voice asks

Percy realises it was Apollo trying to talk to him.

"Percy try and open your eyes", a female voice says

Percy recognises the voice as Queen Hera's.

"Percy you are safe now", another female voice says

Percy recognises the voice as Hestia's. Percy tries to open his eyes but he found it very difficult. He thought he had them open but it was still all black.

"Why can't I see?" Percy croaks

"You where tortured Percy. That was a week ago. I can only heal so much", Apollo says

"How bad am I?" Percy asks, "Why can't I move my left arm and leg? Or hear out my left ear?"

"Percy your left leg and arm where severed from your body. Your left ear and eye was also destroyed and your right eye was blinded", Apollo says gently

"How?" Percy croaks out in a whimper

"It was Brett and Dale Smart but we have no proof. Not like my idiot husband will listen", Hera says

"Your mother and stepfather have been killed as well but we don't know how as the building them where in caught on fire. But we know it was deliberate. They said spirits told me they couldn't get out of their apartment. They were trapped. They send their love. And Sally said she will love you always. She is in Elysium now with Paul", Hades says softly for once

Percy begins to cry as he remembers what happened. He feels himself being pulled into an embrace but Hestia and Hera.

"We are here Percy and Apollo has an idea", Hestia says

"Hephaestus has been working on limbs for you for a week with my designs with Hecate's help. I will attach them if you wish", Apollo says

"And we will help you back on your feet. Hestia and I would like to adopt you as our son", Hera says

"Really? But I am ruined", Percy whispers brokenly

"You are not! You have been dealt a hard fate. We will help you", Hestia says

"So will I. As my son as hurt you not physically but emotionally. I want to take you as my son. I have made you the best limbs available whatever you choose", Hephaestus says

"I will bless you as you have given me my spot on the council", Hecate says

"I will bless You. As you have taken Nico in like a little brother. You gave me my throne back and you have earned my respect and gratitude so would you allow us to help you?" Hades asks

"Please help me", Percy begs

"And so we will young hero", a female says

"Who are you?" Percy asks

"I am Lady Chaos"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been 8 years since anyone seen Percy Jackson. He had disappeared of the face of the earth. Not long after everything went down everyone found out the truth that Brett and Dale had been turning everyone against Percy. After Chiron had noticed Percy's disappearance everyone was called before the council to discuss it.

 _Flashback_

 _The Councillors and Campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had been called to Olympus. They didn't know why but Clarisse, Chris and Kayla had a feeling as they hadn't seen Percy for a while. The Roman campers didn't know what was going on including Jason as he had stayed at Camp Jupiter for the last few months and hadn't seen Piper. Hazel and Frank were also confused as was Nico who had also been called in with Thalia._

 _They all walk in and bow to the thrones which now had Hades, Hestia, Hecate, Bellona, Janus, Ariadne, Persephone and Amphitrite added too it. The Seven plus Nico and Thalia saw Hades, Hestia, Apollo and even Hera and Hephaestus all looking worried but angry. Poseidon also looked slightly worried._

" _Demigods we have called you here because Chiron has noticed the absence of one of your campers. Perseus Jackson the son of Poseidon", Zeus booms_

" _Percy is missing!" Hazel and Frank exclaim_

" _Yes I am afraid so", Chiron says_

" _Why didn't you tell me Piper!" Jason exclaims_

" _It wasn't important", Piper replies_

" _Wasn't important! HE IS ARE FRIEND! Our Family!" Frank yells_

" _What the hell were you thinking?" Nico exclaims, "You should have contacted us immediately"_

" _Do you know where he would have gone?" Thalia asks Chiron_

" _No. No one has seen him", Chiron says sadly_

" _It has been a few days not that anyone but Chris, Kayla and I know", Clarisse says glaring at Brett and Dale_

" _Why didn't anyone notice his disappearance sooner?" Demeter asks_

" _Everyone at Camp had turned on Percy treating him like crap! And it was those two nasty little bastards that started it", Clarisse growls pointing at Brett and Dale, "They have turned everyone at Camp against Percy"_

" _Everyone had broken their friendships with him", Chris adds_

" _I think it was just Clarisse, Chris and I that were keeping him in Camp", Kayla says sadly_

" _Annabeth why weren't you with Percy?" Athena asks confused_

" _He was not treating anyone well. Including me. I dumped him several days ago. I am going out with Dale now", Annabeth replies_

" _How DARE you do that to Percy?!" Nico growls shadows flicking around him_

" _He trashed our gardens!" the Demeter Cabin exclaim_

" _He ratted out our pranks on us!" Conner and Travis Stroll says_

" _He was always bragging about his achievements", the Ares Cabin says_

 _Clarisse glares at them_

" _He broke all our bows! That we got from Dad", Will exclaims_

 _Kayla glares at her brother and Apollo himself looks ashamed._

" _He called the children of Aphrodite Cabin lousy fighters!" Piper exclaims_

" _He wouldn't do that! He taught you how to fight! He treated you like everyone else on our quest", Jason says in disbelief_

" _He made fun of Castor", Pollux says_

" _He destroyed all our plans for New Athens!" Malcolm from Athena's Cabin says_

" _He destroyed some Dryad trees and MY Jupitar's tree!" Grover exclaims_

" _He destroyed all our inventions! And he told everyone my skills suck as a fighter!" Leo exclaims_

 _Everyone was listing of complaints with Clarisse, Chris, Kayla, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and the other Roman Campers looking on in disgust  
"Percy would never do any of that to anyone. I know that and I have known him the shortest time!" Jason exclaims_

" _ENOUGH!" Poseidon and Zeus boom_

 _Everyone shuts up.  
"What proof is there my stepson did that?" Amphitrite asks_

" _He is just an attention seeking brat", Brett sneers_

" _How dare you?!" Thalia growls and shoves her electric spear in her brothers face, "Say that again I dare you"_

" _Maybe if it please thee Lord Zeus I can get to the bottom of this? I can extract what happened from the thoughts of the two Smarts?" Hecate asks_

" _Do it I want this matter settled today", Zeus says_

" _But father…", Brett starts  
"What are you hiding boy?" Zeus asks his eyes narrowing in suspicion _

" _Nothing", Brett protests_

" _He is hiding my lord. He is spreading about Perseus Jackson and he and Dale Smart did all the things the campers are excusing Percy off. They are both jealous of Perseus. And they have done everything to discredit him and hurt him. Including sleeping with the daughter of Athena", Hecate informs everyone keeping the fact of their near killing of Percy a secret_

" _How dare you do this you lump of minotaur dug?" Clarisse yells and slams Brett into a column_

" _You sons of a bitch!" Nico yells and slams Dale into another column_

 _"How dare you Annabeth! I taught you better then that", Thalia yells at her once friend_

" _How dare you both do that do a Roman Praetor!" Reyna snarls and draws her weapon_

 _The Roman Legions follow her example and pull their swords and spears ready to fight to defend their most famous and respected Praetor. The Praetor that single handle saved Camp Jupiter, New Rome and their homes. And many of their lives. The Roman Legion was readying themselves to march on Camp Half-Blood for disrespecting their Praetor. All of them drawing arms and pointing their weapons on Camp Half-Blood. Who all looked shocked and pained._

 _Thalia's spear crackled with electricity as her fury grow._

" _You dishonour all of us", Jason growls as storm clouds brew above Olympus_

" _How dare the Greeks do this to a Praetor of Rome!" Frank snarls pointing his weapon at the Greeks_

 _Suddenly the ground begins to shake as an earthquake it's Olympus. And all eyes turn to the God of the Sea who looked furious more furious then he had ever been in his life. His grip on his Trident had gone tight and his knuckles white. The gods could sense earthquakes and storms striking the mortal world as the God of the Sea lost control._

" _Stand down!" Zeus booms_

" _Why should we?" Clarisse snarls as everyone who stood by Percy shouted their agreement_

" _Why should the Roman Legion stand down and not march on Camp Half-Blood and wipe them out for dishonouring and disrespecting a Leader and Saviour of New Rome? All of New Rome and Camp Jupiter will march on Camp Half-Blood for their actions" Reyna growls_

 _All of the Legion that was present shout out in agreement. All readying their weapons._

 _All Camp-Half Blood suddenly realised they might have started a war with a powerful force. They saw how the Roman Legion was now readying themselves for battle._

" _It is not up to you to punish them. It is the council's alone", Zeus replies_

 _The campers back off but don't put away their weapons. All eyeing the Greeks with disgust and glares that would set forests on fire.  
"What have you done to your own blood?" Poseidon snarls at his son_

" _He is a bastard! I am a way better son then he would ever be. Brett and I did what is right!" Dale exclaims_

" _We are way better demigods and hero's then he will ever be forget that half-wit ass. The future is us", Brett says gesturing to him and Dale_

 _Every camper from Camp Half-Blood suddenly realised what they had down. And they all felt like something broke in them. They did nasty things to Percy and he had not deserved any of it. They had broken years of friendship and comradeship because of two jealous demigods. Now they didn't think they would ever get that friendship back. The trust was gone._

" _HOW DARE YOU BOY!? YOUR OWN BROTHER", Poseidon snarls furious as the oceans turn rough and dangerous to reflect their god_

 _Zeus was letting off lightning strikes all over the world. As the two brothers lost control. Hera and Hestia go to the brothers and put hands on their shoulders to calm them down. They knew they couldn't tell anyone about Percy. It would start a war between the Camp and perhaps the Gods. Hera, Hestia, Hecate, Hades, Apollo and Hephaestus all make a silent agreement with their eyes not to tell the other council members about what else happened to Percy._

" _You have dishonoured the Twice Saviour of Olympus. All of you have made it so Perseus Jackson has disappeared and is hurt", Zeus says with disappoint to all the Greeks_

 _All the Greeks look down. Knowing what they have done was excusable. Thalia and Nico had distanced themselves from the Greeks going to stand with the Romans._

" _We must find him!" Annabeth declares_

" _How would you do that daughter when you have hurt him so badly?" Athena asks_

" _You have broken his heart", Aphrodite says_

" _How do you know?" Annabeth asks_

" _I am the Goddess of Love child. I felt a heartbreak but I couldn't tell who's it was. Now I know it was dear Perseus's. He will never look at you the same again after that. With how much heartbreak I felt. It was strong. Strong like a bond between a god and goddess", Aphrodite explains_

 _Annabeth's eyes widen at that information. What had she done?_

" _Brother we must find my son!" Poseidon exclaims in panic_

" _What has got you panicked brother?" Hades asks_

" _Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. The Camp has betrayed him and he would only have a few strands of loyalty left. The daughter of Ares, the son of Hermes, the daughter of Apollo, the Roman Legions, the son of Hades, the daughter of Zeus, Chiron are the only bonds he would have. It would have hurt him to his soul. I fear for his life. Something could happen to him or he could do something to himself", Poseidon explains_

 _Everyone's eyes widen at what he was suggesting._

" _But he still has his mortal family", Thalia says_

" _There is that", Poseidon says_

 _Hades sighs and knows it was time to tell Poseidon what had happened to Sally Jackson. This would hurt his brother. He was regretful it had come to this._

" _I am afraid he doesn't brother", Hades says looking at his brother with compassion an unusual sight in Hades's eyes_

" _What do you mean?" Poseidon asks_

" _I am so sorry brother. But Sally Jackson and Peter Blofis passed into my realm little less then two weeks ago", Hades says with sorrow_

 _Their were gasps all around the room and everyone notices Poseidon had gone pale.  
"Please brother tell me your wrong", Poseidon begs his older brother_

" _I wish I could. They are both in Elysium now. They were attacked and killed by monsters", Hades informs him_

 _Poseidon lets his tears fall at the death of a wonderful mortal. Amphitrite hugs her husband knowing how much Sally Jackson had meant to him and no longer angry that he had an affair._

 _Everyone looks at the grieving Poseidon sadly._

" _What do we do now?" Hermes asks_

" _First the ones who did wrong need to be punished", Apollo suggests unusually stern and was glaring at his children who flinched_

" _To a vote. Who thinks the demigods especially Brett and Dale Smart need to be punished?" Zeus asks_

" _I do", Hecate says_

" _I do", Persephone says_

" _I do", Hermes says_

" _I do", Hephaestus says glaring at his children especially Leo who looks down in shame_

" _I do", Demeter says_

" _I do", Bellona says firmly_

 _"I do", Janus says_

 _"I do", Ariadne says_

" _I don't care", Dionysus says dismissively_

" _I do. I say especially for Miss Chase too", Aphrodite says_

" _I do for what they did to me step-son", Amphitrite says_

" _I do they have done a great wrong", Apollo says  
"I suppose those two __males_ _do", Artemis says even she could admit what those two did was disgusting_

" _I do. And I am sorry to say all the Camp too", Athena says not looking at her children especially Annabeth_

" _I do. Say them fight to the death", Ares grins_

" _I think they should all be punished", Hades says to the surprise of many_

" _I agree with Hades. They all should be punished", Hera says shocking everyone_

" _Then it is unanimous as I agree too Camp Half-Blood will be punished. Even the immortal campers will be too as they should know better", Zeus says_

 _The Greeks were nervous now. The WHOLE council had decided to punish them. That was unusual._

" _Dale is your son Poseidon what say you to his punishment?" Zeus asks his grieving brother_

" _Dale Smart I remove you from the succession to the Throne of Atlantis. I remove your title as Prince of Atlantis. And I take away your powers for what you have done to my beloved and treasured son", Poseidon booms with a sudden burst of power_

 _A flash of sea green covers Dale as he yells for Poseidon to stop. But Poseidon shows no mercy and takes away everything. Dale was left gasping on the floor. No one showing him any mercy or pity. Only grim satisfaction._

" _Brett Smart I remove your from succession on the Throne of Olympus and the Sky. I remove your title as Prince of the Skies. I also take away your powers for the harm you have done Olympus's Twice Saviour", Zeus booms_

 _A flash of electric blue covers Brett and he was yells swear words to the Gods. He was gasping at the end._

" _And as of now you both will serve four years in the Atlantis court waiting on the Royal family for everything and two years in the Roman Legion", Zeus booms_

 _Everyone was shocked at the sentence. No one thought that Zeus would send one of his children into his brothers domain._

" _You can't do that!" Brett yells  
"I have done so now. Your under Poseidon's Court now. Be warned if you can't do what Poseidon says or misbehave severely your sentence will be extended same with the Roman Legion", Zeus warns_

 _Both Dale and Brett scowl at Zeus._

" _Praetor Reyna, Praetor Frank, Praetor Jason do you accept the responsibility of them into the Roman Legion?" Zeus asks_

" _It will be our pleasure to show are displeasure at them", Jason says grimly_

" _As long as you don't kill them", Zeus replies_

" _Very well Lord Zeus", Reyna says feeling like she needed to be VERY hard on the two brats_

" _Also my punishment for all those who hurt my son. You will NEVER find solace again in the sea. Pray that I don't find you in my domain. Because the sea won't be kind to any of you. Until the day my son comes home you will find no solace and only pain in the sea. This I swear on the River Styx", Poseidon booms to the shock off everyone_

 _The Gods all shout of him. But Poseidon just glares at them. Everyone knew that Poseidon loved Percy. But this just showed how much._

" _Also Camp Half-Blood will be rotating through the Roman Legion as punishment for there actions. They will spend a year in the Legion minimum and 18 months for the Councillors. But Miss La Rue, Miss Knowles, Mr Rodrigues will do it", Zeus orders with nods of agreement from all the Gods_

 _Reyna, Jason and Frank share a look. And they all had silently agreed to be VERY hard on those who disrespected their Praetor. The Roman Legion all look determined too to make the life of the Greeks hell. The Greeks knew they were in for hell from the Roman Legion. As they could see none of them would show them any mercy._

" _Now on to the matter of Perseus. Hera you will flash down to the Amazons and tell them the situation tell them to search. But also tell them not to march on Camp Half-Blood. Praetor's of Camp Jupiter I think it will go without saying to send out convoys to look for Perseus", Zeus states_

" _Without question Lord Zeus. We will send them out immediately on return to Camp. All of Camp and New Rome will want to help. We will not rest to Percy is safe and back with us. This we swear on the River Styx to you Lord Poseidon we will search for him to we can't no more. He will always be a Roman Praetor", Reyna says with a serious expression bowing her heard to the God of the Seas_

 _The murmurs of agreement come from the Roman Legion. Poseidon looks at the Romans and gives a slight smile at their loyalty. They may have known Percy for a short time but they were showing more loyalty and caring then Camp Half-Blood. Poseidon would talk to Percy and get him to stay with the Romans when he is found._

" _And if Camp Half-Blood does anything else to Praetor Percy we will march on them. And nothing will stop us", Jason swears glaring at the Greeks who all paled at the threat_

" _Very well. Artemis I know Percy is a male. But I want your hunters to score the continent for Percy. Find him daughter", Zeus orders_

" _But he is a male!" Artemis exclaims_

" _He rescued you from Atlas, Artemis. You owe him this much to find him", Zeus reminds her_

" _Find. But my hunters will not like it", Artemis grumbles_

" _I will make them to it. I will find my Kelp Head of a cousin", Thalia replies_

" _I will ask all the newly deceased. I will find my cousin if it is the last thing I do", Nico vows_

" _What about us Lord Zeus?" Annabeth asks_

" _None of you will do any good. Only those we didn't betray him. So only Clarisse, Chris and Kayla will probably be able to talk to him. Others would just make him retreat farther", Athena informs them_

" _You three will look for him. You have hope of being able to reason with him", Zeus says_

" _Find him", Poseidon booms slamming his Trident down causing an earthquake, "FIND HIM!"_

 _End of Flashback_

But that was all 8 years ago. No one had been able to find the son of Poseidon. Poseidon had gone into depression after Sally died and after Percy's disappearance. The seas were in turmoil and more ships were sunk each day as Poseidon's depression was deep. Amphitrite and Triton tried to help Poseidon but they too were depressed by Percy's disappearance. Both of them realising how much Percy meant to them. But everyone thought it was too late to do anything. Even though Hades and Nico had told everyone Percy wasn't in the Underworld.

Artemis was frustrated that one demigod had evaded her and her hunters for so long. They hadn't found any trace of the demigod. It was like he disappeared of the face of the planet. Thalia pushed the hunters hard but had never found her cousin.

Nico had searched through the recently deceased but none had seen a person that could be Percy. And Nico was desperate to find his cousin who he considered his older brother.

The Amazons under Queen Hylla searched the shipping routes with Hermes but they hadn't had much luck either finding the demigod. Which frustrated Queen Hylla. She was sure there was something she was missing.

The Roman Legion was one of the most dedicated groups of all. Sending convoy after convoy out to search for the most famous Praetor. Even the Praetor's themselves went out with the convoys to search. But none had found him.

The punished demigods had served their time. All but Brett and Dale felt remorseful and sorrowful. No one at Camp Half-Blood but the new demigods were the same since Percy disappeared they all felt shame about what they did to Percy. And none of the old campers could touch the sea as Poseidon's wrath always hit them when they touched the water. Nymphs also where vengeful. It was worse for Annabeth, Brett, Dale and the Councillors as the water burnt them when they touched the water and the sand was hotter then normal.

Everyone had served their punishments the Greeks without complaint but Brett and Dale who were resentful of their fathers and about their punishment. As Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton were mercifulness with their punishment. And so were the Romans. Pushing the Greeks farther then anyone else before.

Jason had been stubborn about getting back together with Piper. And they still haven't sorted out their relationship. Jason was angry that Piper had driven Percy away too.

Frank and Hazel didn't talk to any of the other seven but Jason. As he was the only one that didn't betray Percy. They searched high and low for Percy. But didn't find him. They even went to Alaska and searched but still didn't find him.

But months after Percy disappeared demigods started to appear at the borders of Camp Half-Blood, the Wolf House for Camp Jupiter, the Hunters of Artemis's camp and the Amazon's territory. All claiming a man had saved them. One with a green, teal, gold and orange eye and the other eye was white. And they all claimed he had wings on his back and walked with a limp. He also had a creature with him that kept changing forms of different animals, a panther, a White wolf, a tiger and an Eagle like bird with him.

They had all thought it was Percy until they heard that description. And when they heard he used not just swords but a bow and arrow too. Percy was rubbish at a bow so they knew it wasn't him. This man was apparently ruthless at dealing with monsters or abusive parents. And he always seemed to know where to go. But all the gods wanted to know who this man was and what his motive was for helping their children.

One of the kids a girl was telling Chiron about a place that many demigods went to in San Francisco.

"It is a bar for demigods. The guys who saved me apparently goes there a couple a times a year. And is good friends with the bartender. That is all I can tell you sorry", the girl says

"You have been more helpful then most. Where exactly is this bar?" Chiron asks

The girl tells them it is near a beach and it was for exclusively demigods, dryads, nymphs and gods. Chiron after he gets the details tells the Zeus who calls a meeting. All of them wince at one look at Poseidon. Who was looking worse and worse as the years go by.

"We have a lead on where the man who is saving demigods", Zeus announces

"Where?" Hermes asks

Zeus explains what Chiron had told him. Everyone was shocked that none of them had heard of this bar before.

"So what do we do?" Bellona asks  
"Athena, Artemis I want you to take Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse and Chris with you to this bar and find this man. Any information you can get on him I want you all to get. And then find him and bring him here. I want to know his motive to helping demigods", Zeus orders

"Very well father", Athena says

"Why do I need to go? You already have my hunters looking for Perseus", Artemis says annoyed

"Because this male is dangerous. And we might need to take action", Zeus replies, "And your one of the best to do so"

"Fine. But I will test this man if he attacks. I should easterly be able to defeat this so called Swordsman and Marksman", Artemis declares

"Be careful. And bring this man in alive", Zeus orders

"Yes father", Artemis says

"Now on to other business has anyone seen or have any information on Perseus yet?" Zeus asks

"My hunters hadn't found any trace of him", Artemis grumbles

"The Amazons haven't got any ideas", Hera says

"The Roman Legions are still keeping and honouring their vow and sending out conveys but so far still no luck. ALL Romans have now participated in the search even retired Legionaries and citizens of New Rome have joined the search multiple times", Bellona says

"The Greeks are sending out more search parties but they still haven't found any trace", Hermes informs them

"The Oracles haven't had a prophecy about Percy and neither have I", Apollo informs them

"The Dead haven't reported seeing him. And Percy himself isn't in the Underworld", Hades says wincing at his brothers sadness

"The mermaids, nymphs and all sea creatures are scouring the ocean. They haven't found any trace of him. Even Triton himself has joined the search parties several times but still no sign of him", Amphitrite says for Poseidon

Poseidon didn't speak much anymore. He was just too depressed and everyone was worried about the Sea God. They worried about what would happen if they didn't find Percy soon.

Hestia, Hera, Hecate, Hades, Apollo and Hephaestus felt guilty about not telling Poseidon that Percy was in good hands with Lady Chaos. And that he was in little communication with them. They knew Percy wasn't ready to see anyone from his old life. And that he was happy at the moment. As happy to can be with how he was. With him having to learn to cope with his injuries. But they knew he was safe that was far as Percy when to tell them.

"We must think about cutting back the search we have been searching for 8 years", Zeus says

Poseidon looks up sharply and glares but still doesn't speak.

"We must think on it brother. Monsters are gathering stronger then even. We can't risk our children", Zeus reasons, "But we will wait to we know this Swordsman's agenda"

Everyone is dismissed after that. And Artemis and Athena prepare to confront the Swordsman if they get a lead…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Athena, Artemis, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Chris had arrived in San Francisco at address the girl had given them. It was near a beach but there were a trees between the beach and the building which was a good size with a large parking lot.

"It looks like a hotel too", Thalia comments

"It had good architecture. It looks like something one of my children would design", Athena says, "I wonder who built this and who's idea was it"

She was intrigued by the Demigod Bar. She had never heard of such a thing.

"Wonder why it is called 'Treaty'", Hazel wonders looking at the lit up sign

"Lets just get this over with", Artemis grumbles

The cautiously approach the building which people were coming and going from. They enter to find a richly decorated bar. It was better then any of bar they had ever seen. It was immaculately clean with the wood shinning. They had couches and tables. A dance floor. The bar was long with a couple of men and women behind the bar serving drinks.

There was another desk near the entrance next to a staircase going up to the other floors. Even Artemis had to admit this bar was better then any other she had seen.

They all noticed that it was not just demigods here but Satyrs, Nymphs, Dryads and all other creatures. They even noticed some Cyclopes sitting down and chatting calmly. There wasn't any fighting going on even with all the different creatures.

"Wow", Jason says

"This is so cool", Nico adds smiling

"Lets go and ask some questions", Athena says

They all move farer into the bar to the end of the bar and they wait for the bartender to come over.  
"How can I help you?" the man asks cleaning a glass

"What is this place?" Athena asks

"A safe place for Demigods and Creatures of all types. This is a neutral zone. No violence allowed. If anyone has a fight their banned for a month. We have a zero-tolerance policy. It is the same with the hotel and if you break anything you pay for it", the man replies

"So this is a hotel too?" Clarisse asks  
"Yes. We have 20 rooms", the man says

"Who came up with this idea? And pays for all this?" Artemis asks

"A friend. What's with all the questions my Ladies Artemis, Athena?" the man asks

They look at him surprised that he picked them out.

"How did you…", Hazel starts

"Everyone can see who, is who here unless certain spells are applied", the man says, "I am Billy by the way. So what brings Goddesses and your lot of Demigods here?"

"We are looking for a man", Artemis replies

"That's not your style if you don't mind me saying my Lady", Billy states

"This is a special case", Artemis replies

"Who is the man?" Billy asks  
"A tall man with one multi-coloured eye and one white. Has wings and has a couple of animals with him at all times. We heard he comes here", Athena describes the man

Billy's eyes narrow, "What do you want with him?"

"We need to speak to him because he is picking up demigods", Artemis replies

"I won't give him out. He is a good friend. A good man", Billy answers them  
"We promise on the River Styx not to harm him in anyway. We just want to talk to him", Athena swears

Billy looks at them. They could see he was trying to decide weather to help them or not.  
"We won't hurt him either. We swear on the River Styx", Jason adds

Billy sighs, "He will be here soon. It's his night to stop by. He won't have his wings up when he comes only has them up if he needs them. Take a table in the back and wait. You can approach him at your leisure. But be warned we at Treaty won't tolerance anyone hurting him"

"Treaty?" Athena asks curious

"That name of the Bar and the Organisation that helps Demigods. Now what drinks would you like while you wait?" Billy asks

They order their drinks and take a table in the dark corner to watch out for the man. They listened to conversations around them and marvelled at how everyone got along with each other. There seemed to be a friendly atmosphere here.

Suddenly the front door opens with a bang. People look at the door and Artemis, Athena and the Demigods they bought with them see the man they had been looking for. He was wearing a long coat with a hood. They saw weapons strapped to everywhere on him. He was obviously well prepared for anything that might happen. He walked with a limp. They couldn't see his face because of his hood. A panther was walking next to him on one side and a white wolf on the other.

"Hey Stormbringer", Billy says grinning

"Billy my friend", a rough voice says as they clasp hands

"Same as usual?" Billy asks

"That would be good. Going to me usual place tonight", the man says

"That time of year already?" Billy asks

"Yes. Everything alright here?" the man asks

"Same as usual. No trouble", Billy replies handing the man a case of beer

"How much?" the man asks

"No charge for you my friend", Billy says shaking his head

"You know I pay for everything", the man replies

"I owe you my friend", Billy replies

"It is I that owe you. Here", the man says handing over some drachmas

Billy sighs, "Fine. Do you want a room for the night?"

"No thanks. I will be on the move as soon as the first light hits the earth. Thanks my friend", the man says holding out his hand

Billy shakes it, "To next we meet. Keep safe"

"You too", the man says picking up the carton of beer and starting to leave

As he walks out Artemis, Athena and the Demigods silently follow. They see the man heading towards the beach. They noticed that mans limb was more noticeable then the kids he saved described.

"If your going to follow me you could do a better job at it", the man says without turning around

" _Boy_ why don't you turn around?" Artemis asks annoyed

"Because I don't follow certain gods orders. I am loyal to my patrons and those that show me respect", the man says sitting down on a log

He starts a fire and takes out a drink. His animals laying down on the sand next to him. As he puts down his bag and a couple of his weapons.  
"Who are you?" Athena asks

"How about this if you guess my name by dawn I'll think about hearing what you have to say. You get _one_ shot though", the man tells them

"How are we meant to guess your name? You could be anyone!" Frank exclaims

"All the clues you need are there. Maybe if I get in the mood I will give you a few more. Now if you don't mind I like to drink and reflect tonight. Take your conversation a bit away my Ladies Athena and Lady Artemis, Thalia Grace Lieutenant of the Hunt and daughter of the Lord of the Skies and Jason Grace son of Jupiter former Praetor of Rome, Nico di Angelo son of Hades and Ghost King, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang son of Mars descendent of Poseidon and Praetor of Rome, Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and Chris Rodriguez son of Hermes", the man informs them

"How did you…", Thalia starts

"I have my sources", the man replies they could hear the smirk in his voice

"Why do you hide your face _boy_?" Artemis asks annoyed

"That is my business and mine alone. Now why don't you try to figure out who I am while I toast another year?" the man asks

"Another year?" Athena asks

"There is another hint. Thought I would be generous", the man replies taking a drink

Artemis wanted to pull the hood of the man but Athena grabs her they walk down the beach a bit giving the man some space.

"Why did you do that? We should just demand for him to reveal himself", Artemis tells her Half-Sister annoyed

"We need to do this peacefully. We did swear on the Styx as well. I am sure we can figure out who he is", Athena replies

"How did he know our names?" Clarisse asks glaring at the man down the beach

"He must have gone to Camp", Athena replies

"But knows _all_ of us. And Jason, Frank and I are Romans", Hazel says frowning  
"How does he know both Camps? After all the Camps haven't really been known to each other for a long time", Nico points out

They frown Nico did have a point. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had only been associating for just a handful of years. Less then 10 years even.

"So someone that has been to the Camps within the last ten years", Athena muses

"That narrows it down doesn't it?" Chris asks  
"Some. But this man knows ALL of us. He knows your names and your parents. He must have been close too all of your somehow", Athena states

"With the weapons I can see he is skilled with maybe swords and a bow", Artemis says pointing at the swords on the mans hip

She also pointed at the quiver full of arrows with teal and silver fletching with a bow propped up against the log.  
"Not many Demigods are skilled with both expect maybe kids of Apollo", Athena says frowning

They see the man lift up his drink to the sky as if he was saluting something. Athena looks at the direction the man was looking at and frowns he was saluting a constellation. Her eyes widen when she realises which one. An idea was forming in her head about who the man could be. But it couldn't be possible. They had been looking for years without success and to find him now? That can't be right.

"Look at the constellation he is saluting", Athena tells them

Artemis frowns and looks in the direction Athena was pointing to in the sky. The constellation was…her favourite the 'Huntress'.

"But that can't be right", Artemis murmurs

"One person fits the facts I am piecing together", Athena tells the group

"Who?" Jason asks

"Look at the facts. This man knows you all. He obviously had been to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. He is looking at the constellation the Huntress which only a few know is Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunt, saluting the constellation suggests he knew her and respected her and maybe knows how she died…", Athena lists off

"Who…", Artemis frowns and then she realises and whispers, "It can't be"

"Look at his distance to the ocean. He is close but not enough to the waters for the Sea God to sense him. Suggesting he likes the sea. From the reports he obviously is a great Swordsman", Athena reels off

The Demigods eyes widen at what she was saying.

"And what happened 8 years ago today?" Athena asks them

Their eyes widen again. 8 years ago today was the day Percy Jackson disappeared.

"But it can't be him after all this time", Nico murmurs

"Anyway Kelp Head can't shoot a bow to save his life", Thalia tells them

Suddenly the man stands up fast and throws a dagger at the tree line. They hear a screech.

"It is rude to spy on someone", the man says to the trees

They hear a hiss and they see four Empousa and three Lamias. The animals next to the man get up growling.

"What can I do for you? Who so rudely interrupted?" the man asks

"We come to give a warning", the Lamia hisses

"What warning?" the man asks

"The Gods and Demigods will perish if they don't join our Lord", one of the Empousa says

"Of course. They always say that", the man says, they could hear the eye roll

"Give us those gods and demigods behind you and we will let you live", the Lamia hiss

Artemis, Athena and the Demigods stiffen. Would the man give them up? If the man is who they thought he was it could go either way. He could let the monsters fight them to make them pay. But if he was still the same man they thought he was maybe he would help them fight them.

"Well my answer to that is…", the man starts and suddenly spins around fast and lets lose three daggers hitting three of four Empousa.

The other Empousa and Lamia launch themselves at the man who already had his sword out. He battles them. The last Empousa goes down and the Lamia's take a bit longer but fall just as a arrow hits the man's shoulder. The man just throws a dagger into the trees and they hear a scream.

The man looks around and then pulls the arrow out of his shoulder without so much as a wince.

"Damn I hate those guys", the man mutters

He goes to his stuff and starts to pack up.

"Are you alright?" Athena asks concerned

"Been better. I am leaving", the man says putting out the fire

"We know who you are", Athena states

"Really? You shouldn't make assumptions", the man tells them

"You told us to guess by dawn. One guess", Athena replies

The man sighs, "I am the man of my word. Since it is dawn give me your guess"

"You know what we are going to say", Artemis says softly

"Say my name", the man tells them

"Does it need to be said Kelp Brain?" Thalia asks

"Say. My. Name", the man growls lowly, "I am out of here in a minute either way"

"Your Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon and mortal Sally Jackson, Hero and Saviour of Olympus, Bane of Kronos and Gaea", Athena starts softly

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope Everyone has a better 2020**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Your Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon and mortal Sally Jackson, Hero and Saviour of Olympus, Bane of Kronos and Gaea", Athena starts softly

The Man doesn't bring down his hood. He just continues what he is doing.

"That is _not_ my name anymore, unless my girls knew me before now. And it will probably never be my name again", Percy says quietly from his hooded cloak

It was instead Percy Jackson under the hood. In those clothes and acting like that. He had changed in the 8 years he had exiled himself from Camp Half-Blood and in extension Camp Jupiter. It was hit choice to stay away after all he was near dead when Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Hera and Hephaestus saved him. Not soon enough to save his left Leg, Arm, Ear and Eye with his right eye being blind. If it wasn't for them, then Lady Chaos, then his _many_ wives he probably would have given up a long time ago. He would probably be more bitter then he was now too.

Sure he was a little bitter with them now but they basically stalked him and demanded answers from him which he didn't think Lady Athena and Lady Artemis deserved. Well _maybe_ Lady Artemis did deserve it. He would ALWAYS respect her. And he DID feel some other feelings for her. He just didn't want to admit to those yet.

He didn't know what to think with the demigods with them. He had mixed feelings for all of them. But he had better emotions for Clarisse and Chris then the rest. Jason, Hazel and Frank hadn't been there and his closest family his cousins Thalia and Nico also hadn't been there for him when he needed them the most. Nico would have been able to help with his boyfriend. Thalia would have helped with everyone but especially Annabeth.

So all of them he didn't know what to do. Back then he was in a dark place. Being basically butchered and half his body parts destroyed would do that to you.

* * *

Living on Celestio with Lady Chaos has been a blessing. Getting the blessings of Chronos who gave him Time Manipulation but only minor as Percy already had that gift.

Erebos blessed him with:

1\. Nephokinesis which allowed him to control the Mist more then anyone other then Erebos.

2\. He also got more Umbrakinesis from him to.

3\. He could shoot bolts of darkness at enemies

4\. Make darkness shields.

5\. See through all types and strengths of darkness. (Which didn't help him with one eye blind and the other robotic)

Erebos had to bless his robotic eye for this gift to work.

Ouranos blessed him with:

1\. Atomkineis which gave him control over the weather.

2\. Aerokinesis which gave him control over the air.

3\. Caelum-Umbrakinesis which he could use the darkness in the night sky to generate durable black chains.

Pontus and Thalassa blessed him with:

1\. More control over Water

2\. Cryokinesis which is control over ice.

3\. Electrokinesis which gave him control over electricity

4\. Minor Geokinesis which gave him _some_ control over the earth.

5\. Aquatic Lordship which includes Sea Monsters unlike his born with powers.

6\. And slight flashes of the Future.

Aither blessed him with:

1\. Caelumkiinesis which is control over sky and air.

2\. Photokinesis which was control over light.

3\. Nephelokinesis which was control over clouds and could create them.

4\. He also got more control pf Aerokinesis and Atmokinesis.

Phanes blessed him with:

1\. Strong Sperm. As he was the Primordial of Procreation it made sense.

Eros blessed him and helped him with:

1\. Amokinesis which is control over Love, Lust, and Desire.

2\. Lot of Soulmates

3\. Increased Stamina

4\. Charmspeak

5\. Love Languages: French, etc

6\. Temporary Love Arrows.

7\. Know if someone is in honest love with someone. And are actually in love with them.

Nyx, Hemera, Ananke all blessed him but they were his soulmates too. Thanks to Eros he could tell who was his soulmate and who wasn't.

He had many soulmates. He talked to Eros about that and found out the Eros had a LARGE Harem too. But Percy needed a HUGE Harem because of how much power he got and how much he needed the love and support.

When Lady Chaos told him she was granting him Godhood/Primordial Hood. He was shocked. Then to have a LONG list of domains given to him. Ananke said it was because of who he defeated. What he had done in his life and so on. The more he had done the more titles he had been given now in Godhood or Primordial Hood as the Primordials joked.

They told him with thinks coming he would need all these gifts as it was he didn't see Gaea, Tartarus, Hydros, Akhlys and Ourae at the meeting of Primordials. The ones who didn't bless him where Elpis, Nesoi, and Physis.

He was blessed by the Five Rivers of the Underworld Lady Styx, Lord Phlegethon, Lady Cocytus, Lady Lethe and Lady Acheron. They each gave him a few powers.

He got some friends back who had been dead. Zoe and Bianca had joined him as two of his wives. Luke had become his Right-Hand man…

 _Flashback_

 _Celestio_

 _Percy had gotten his Domains and Gifts and had been given a room to rest. But he was in a dark place. He had basically lost who HE was._

 _Suddenly a knock came at his door. He didn't answer. He didn't want too._

" _Percy", two girls say_

 _Percy looks up into the dark eyes of Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo._

" _Zoe? Bianca?" Percy rasps_

 _Soon he had an arm full. Zoe and Bianca were hugging him tightly._

" _We are so, so sorry Percy", Bianca says gently_

" _It is not your fault", Percy says automatically_

 _Zoe touches the scars of his face making him flinch but Zoe's hand felt good on the raw scars._

" _Don't look at me", Percy says trying to shift his head_

 _Zoe holds firm._

" _There is NOTHING to be ashamed off. These prove just how strong you are Percy. But they should never have been needed. Or your other injuries", Zoe tells him softly_

" _Those bastards WILL pay Percy. When we find them. They will be BEGGING for death", Bianca says fiercely_

" _How can you…", Percy makes a motion to his body_

" _These injuries don't define you Percy. They will NEVER both us. We will help you see they are not something to be ashamed off", Zoe says gently_

" _But they are something to be proud off", Bianca finishes_

 _Percy hugs them with a tear falling out his blind eye._

" _We love you for WHO you our Percy", Zoe tells him kissing his scared cheek._

 _Percy felt warmth enter his body at their words to him. He let them hug him and comfort him as he cried for what he had lost._

 _When he calms down he feels other presences. He looks up with his robotic eye which he hadn't gotten the hang off yet to find Luke Castellan, Ethan_ _Nakamura, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Castor Maddock, Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf._

" _We are will you Perce", Luke says softly  
"Too the end", they all say together_

 _End Flashback_

That was the day his headspace started to get better with his friends by his side. As he was Commander of Chaos's Army he needed loyal members and they were the highest. Luke really was the best man for his Lieutenant. With the others following behind him. They worked together and did solo missions.

Like now.

Now they had finally tracked him. As he did come to Earth regularly to bring demigods to safety. And to check on some friends of the Protection Chain Treaty which he had started. It was a series of establishments that provided protection to demigods, natural spirits and so many other species.

He knew they would track him down. But he wasn't paying enough attention on his domains today so he didn't expect for the Two Goddesses and Seven Demigods to be waiting in the back of the Treaty Bar and Hotel. He knew his friend Billy didn't mean any harm. Billy had practically been telling him in his thoughts what happened.

As one of his domains was Thoughts reading thoughts was a piece of cake especially when someone was projecting the thoughts at them.

If Billy didn't tell him his eye and ear picked them up anyway as he approached the Bar. His eye could see through anything and his ear could hear anything. So if these Goddesses and Demigods believed they could get anything past him they could think again.

Then again they didn't know his robotic parts and his gifts. So they didn't believe they needed to be careful.

Hearing them talk on the beach trying to come up with his identity was…interesting. They seemed to get it. He did give them good clues. As today is the eight-year mark of his self-imposed exile. The constellation he saluted was his wives who could watch out of it (Not that they knew she was his wife or alive). Giving each of the demigods their titles was another big give away.

He knew he didn't have to say anything after that. As all the clues would and could _only_ give ONE answer. He liked hearing their debates both out load and their internal debates. Especially them thinking about his bow and children of Apollo.

They were kind-of right. Apollo DID adopt him as a son. So he IS a child of Apollo just not in the way the other kids were. And the bow he with his domain of Weapons and Combat knew how to use EVERY. SINGLE. WEAPON. Ever made.

But he nearly bit Thalia's head off when she said _that_ nickname. He NEVER wanted to hear any of _those_ names again.

Then those monsters came. His eye had picked them up miles away he just thought that they were going somewhere else. Till his ear heard them say the Goddesses names. So he had, had to stand up for them.

He now knew he would still stand in front of them. Even through everything his body had moved in front of them in a protective stance.

Percy knew he shocked the Goddesses and Demigods with his fighting style. He wanted to yell when the stupid arrow hit his robotic arm. It must of hit some of the mechanisms in the arm for it not to be moving. So that would be a problem till he got to his friends a little way away.

Hearing them ask if he was alright felt strange too him. Having them say his name he wanted to hear them say his FULL name.

When he told them his name wasn't any of that. He could feel their shock and hear their thoughts. They were projecting very loud.

"Raza! Rajah! Aleu! We more out", Percy snaps at the daemon that showed his soul which was now an eagle, Rajah a panther and Aleu a white wolf.

They get up and move to his side. As he magicks his weapons that weren't on him on him. Percy starts heading into the trees limping all the way with his left arm useless.

He knew they would follow.

They would try and get answers.

Oh how this journey was going to be fun…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

 _ **(Author's Note: Try having the song 'Who Will' playing from American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster with this chapter. I think it is fitting)**_

* * *

Percy starts walking to through the trees with _them_ following him.

"Where are you going!?" Nico asks yells

"What happened too you?" Thalia asks at the same time

"Life happened", Percy replies still moving

"Perseus we need to talk", Athena says softly

"We _are_ talking", Percy points out not looking back.

They look at his movements they hadn't seen his face yet because he hadn't put his hood down. But he had a noticeable limp. And his left arm was hanging lifelessly at his side.

"You should let us look at that arm. You DID get hit with an arrow", Artemis points out

"There is nothing _you_ , any of _you_ can do. I will get help soon", Percy replies

"Please Percy stop and listen to us!" Jason calls  
"Olympus needs your help. We have been looking for you for 8 years today", Athena tells him

Percy doesn't even slow down at that. Rajah, Raza and Aleu growl at them for trying to get close to him.

"I DO know that date _Lady_ Athena. As this was the date my life became hell", Percy replies bitterly

"Please Percy tell us why you left! You can't have just left because Annabeth was cheating on you and the Camp turned against you", Thalia points out.

"Which was a disgusting act. An act like all males but you", Artemis adds

"I told her off Percy she is very sorry for her actions", Athena adds  
"It doesn't matter. I won't _ever_ be taking her back. I could NEVER trust her again or the older members of Camp Half-Blood. I can barely trust now as you can probably tell", Percy growls

"Percy, you can't let what Annabeth and the Camp did stop you from helping. Your stronger then that! You have no idea what we have been through!" Clarisse growls

Percy snarls at them, "What you have been through? What about what I have been through. I am entitled to my freedom. I bring demigods to your Camps all the time. That is as close I want to get to Camp Half Blood at the moment"

The group couldn't believe how _bitter_ Percy sounded.

"What about those kids your bring to Camp? Wouldn't you fight for them?" Frank asks

"I fight in my own way", Percy says softly

"Don't you remember any of them?" Hazel asks

"I remember _everyone_ ", Percy whispers but they still hear it.

Percy did remember EVERY kid he bought to the Camps. Of Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Hunters and the Amazons. Even to his own Organization of Treaty. He remembered their FULL names. Age. Date of Birth. Their Parent. Where he picked them up. Which Camp he bought them too. What they LOOKED like. What their choice of weapon was.

He remembered ALL that. And his eye put it all in a data base anyway for later.

He listens to them whispering as he limps through the streets. Now having come out of the forest into a small town.

He could here they wanted to knock him out and drag him too Olympus. Percy quietly snorts like THAT could happen with his gifts.

He knew more then them what was going on. Between his Adopted Parents, Patrons and Lady Chaos he knew a lot about what was going on. And contrary to what they thought he WAS doing something. The network of Treaty was working overtime to find New Demigods and getting them to the Camps to get trained and ready.

"Where are you going?" Chris asks breaking the silence  
"To a friends", Percy replies shortly, "And if you talk about knocking me out again. I'll knock ALL of _you_ out before you can blink", Percy threatens

They looked at him shocked. How could he hear them talking this low?

"Why have you stayed hidden?" Thalia asks trying to get information  
"I have my reasons", Percy replies cryptically

"How COULD you hide from us?" Artemis asks suspiciously

"Because of my adopted Parents and Patrons", Percy replies still not really giving them answers.

He wasn't going to tell them he was a God yet. That was _definitely_ going to be kept a secret.

"How did you get the wings?" Nico asks, "We heard reports of you having them"

"Same answer as the last one", Percy replies getting annoyed.

He turns another corner and he could see and hear them getting frustrated. This WAS amusing to him.

He was getting close to his friends shop. Good because he was tired and his arm was dragging down on what flesh he did have on his shoulder.

"We are coming to my friends. Try not to scare them away. I won't be pleased if you do", Percy tells them

The group see a shop called: _'Leslie Treaty's Mechanics!'._

"Why are we going to a mechanics?" Chris asks confused

"It is a stop on my journey to collect a couple of New Demigods", Percy replies causally

Before they could ask anymore questions he opens the door to the shop and steps through a girl was at the desk not looking up.  
"Denise I need to see Les and Maddie about _Wanderer Treaty_ ", Percy says coolly to the demigod daughter of Aphrodite receptionist.

"Lord Wanderer", Denise stutters

"I am waiting", Percy says coldly

Denise quickly rushes out.  
"Wanderer?" Thalia asks confused

"One of my MANY, MANY names. Come on haven't you heard I have many? Like Swordsman? Like Marksman? Like Maelstrom? Or Protector? Or Stormbringer? Or as you heard Wanderer?" Percy asks with a hint of amusement

"We didn't hear ALL your titles. We just know your called Wanderer, Swordsman and Marksman", Nico tells him.

"That would be about right for what I tell newbies when I drop them off", Percy replies

"Who is she? And who is Les and Maddie?" Athena asks  
"Denise is a daughter of Aphrodite. Les is Leslie he is a son of Vulcan. Maddie is actually your daughter Lady Athena. One that you _never_ claimed", Percy tells them causally

Before them could reply a woman with the same grey eyes of Annabeth and Athena comes in beaming.  
"Wanderer!" she exclaims hugging her

Percy brings his right flesh arm around her.  
"Maddie you look as good as ever", Percy tells her

"Flatter. Why do you still have on your cloak?" Maddie asks

"Look at my company", Percy tells her, he couldn't _wait_ for her reaction.

Maddie looks at the group. She could spot two Goddesses even under the Mist. All members off the Treaty Group could. She growls it was her _mother_ who had never bothered to send her to camp or to claim her and explain. All of that had come down to Percy.  
She was one of the first of Percy's charges. Along with her husband.  
"What are _they_ doing here?" Maddie asks

"Begging", Percy replies shorty

"We are NOT begging", Artemis replies hotly

Percy snorts, "Sure your not. You spent time at the Bar waiting for me. Then ALL night making up your minds on my identity. Then we were attack. And when I was walking here you followed all the way. Maybe that is NOT begging but _stalking_ ", Percy replies

They could here the smirk in his voice. Even though they couldn't see it. They growl at his smug attitude.

"Where is Les? I need his expertise", Percy tells her gesturing his right flesh hand to her robotic and useless at-the-moment left arm.

Maddie nods now noticing the problem.

"He is in the back. Absorbed in work. But he will stop for you. Denise man the shop only emergency's or the normal Treaty duties are to disturb us", Maddie orders

"Yes Ma'am", Denise says nodding

"Come out back", Maddie tells them

Percy follows her confidently out the back. The others were move hesitant as they didn't know her. And she appeared hostile to Athena.

They see a workshop just like Leo's. But with a lot more mortal items. They could see a man under a car.  
"Les! Wanderer is here!" Maddie announces smirking as he bangs his head in surprise.

He groans and wheels himself out from under the car.  
"Couldn't break that too me gently honey?" Les asks gruffly  
"This is more fun", Maddie replies smiling

"Les", Percy says

"Wanderer. Long time buddy. Put it here", Les says holding out his right hand for Percy's left robotic hand to shake as they normally did.

"Sorry can't do that. That is why I am here. I need a quick fix", Percy tells him

"Ahh. And what about these Goddesses and Immortals behind you?" Les asks

"Stalkers", Percy says simply and smirking as they growl again.

Les lets out a booming laugh.

"Interesting choice of words. Take off the coat and top I need to see what I am dealing with. Do you want them to leave?" Les asks looking at the group behind Percy

Percy shrugs one shoulder.  
"They will have to see what their getting into with me anyway. And it is not like they _would_ leave me alone if I wanted them too", Percy replies

"I will get snacks. Will you be alright?" Maddie asks Percy glaring at the group behind him for making Percy feel trapped.  
"I will be fine. I am sure if they comment nastily on me that Les will deal with them or _I_ will", Percy replies firmly

The group didn't know what he meant. What did they mean if the commented nastily? What was there to say something like that about?

"Alright. But IF they do I will run MY sword through them", Maddie threatens before glaring at the group on last time and leaving.

"Now all weapons off. Coat and shirt off too. I need to see what I'm dealing with", Les tells Percy, "The chair is ready for you"

Percy moves his right hand to bring off the coat. It was a little bit of a struggle and the group didn't understand why Percy was only moving one hand. Did his other hand get injured? They though it was just his shoulder. But he said he was fine.

"He said he was fine", Athena mutters

"I AM fine. No pain. I CAN'T really feel pain in _that_ area", Percy replies

They are confused before the coat was off and they see that his left arm was actually robotic going all the way from his hand to his shoulder.

Percy's hood was off but he hadn't turned to them yet. As he got his shirt off they could see a LOT of scars around his robotic shoulder and arm. It was ALL mechanical. But wires seemed to be damaged at the top of the shoulder.

Percy then looks at them and they gasp. Instead of the sea-green eyes. One was nearly white and the other was robotic and was whirling around on them. Scars ran down his face. Especially over the eyes. They could also see his left ear was robotic too. There were scars all down his chest too.

"Take a picture it would last longer", Percy grunts moving to the chair and sitting down with a sigh.

As he relaxes his animals relax near him.

"It would. You should know his left leg is robotic too", Les informs them grabbing his tools

Percy scowls at Les.

"Thanks Mate for telling them that", Percy tells him glaring

"Your welcome", Les replies cheerfully

"Percy…how? When? Why?" the questions leave the groups mouth fast.  
Percy sighs he was hoping for a nap while Les fixed his arm. He just _knew_ he couldn't be THAT lucky. The Fates really did hate him…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
